Stay
by Indukcupang
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku juga membencimu, karena kau telah mengubah hidupku." - Kim Mingyu. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, karena kau masih menyimpan rasa cinta untukku." - Jeon Wonwoo. Broken. Feel it. Present for Meanie shipper. Shounen-ai. RnR.


**Stay**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **Ficlet**

 **.**

 **Hurt. Comfort.**

 **.**

 **Teen**

 **.**

 **. NP : I.O.I - Hold up .**

 **.**

Suara sambungan telepon terdengar mendengung di ruangan bernuansa biru langit itu. Benda persegi panjang yang sering disebut ponsel oleh kebanyakan orang itu tengah memanggil seseorang.

Pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu dengan sabar menunggu. Ini sudah panggilan ke 27. Dan panggilan itu tetap saja dijawab oleh operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang dihubungi olehnya tidak dapat dihubungi.

Seketika pemuda itu melemparkan ponselnya keatas tempat tidur yang ada disana, dan dirinya sendiri merosot kebawah. Berjongkok sambil menutup wajah emo-nya.

Tak berselang lama, isakan lirih keluar dari pita suara pemuda itu. Menahan tangis namun masih terisak. Menandakan bahwa pisau telah melukai hatinya yang begitu rapuh.

 **02.05**

Terlalu malam untuk menghubungi seseorang. Namun, sebelum seseorang yang dihubunginya itu menjawab, ia tidak berhenti menghubunginya.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyerah, karena dirinya sudah melepaskan tangisnya dikamarnya sendiri.

" _Wonwoo.. Jika kau tidak sanggup dengannya, kembalilah padaku.._ "

Tergiang ditelinganya seseorang tengah berbisik lirih padanya. Ingatannya berputar pada sosok yang tengah setia menantinya.

"Jisoo _hyeong_.. Aku tidak sanggup lagi.." Ujar Wonwoo. Pemuda bersurai hitam, berwajar rupawan dengan sedikit lebam dibawah mata kanannya. Pemuda itu berbisik lirih disertai tangisan.

 _"Aku mampu menjadi tempat kau berteduh dari dia, Jeon Wonwoo.."_

 _"Dia hanya akan terus menyakitimu, Wonwoo. Berhentilah mencintainya."_

Tangisan Wonwoo menjadi-jadi yang membuat hati seseorang yang mendengarnya akan tersayat hatinya. Luka sayatan kecil itu semakin menganga saat Wonwoo membayangkan bisikan orang-orang yang begitu menyayangi dan mencintainya. Betapa menyenangkan bila dirinya kini bersama orang yang mengasihinya. Bukan tersiksa dengan seseorang yang mencintainya tapi sekaligus... _membencinya._

.

"Kau membawa sial padaku, Wonwoo! Kau membuatku tidak normal!" Bentak pemuda tinggi berkulit tan itu pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang dipanggil Wonwoo itu.

"Tidak, Mingyu. Kau sadarlah.. Aku tidak begitu.." Jawab Wonwoo setengah berbisik pada Mingyu.

Wajah Wonwoo yang penuh dengan memar lebam memelas pada Mingyu. Air mata mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata sipitnya. Pemuda itu sungguh tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang disebabkan oleh luka dan dadanya yang begitu sesak. Serasa dadanya ditekan kuat kedalam yang membuat nafasnya tersengal.

Plaak

Tamparan kuat menyapa pipi Wonwoo yang sudah terkena luka memar dan tamparan Mingyu menyebabkan bibir Wonwoo terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Bau amis darah seketika menyapa penciuman Wonwoo.

"Akhh." Rintihan kecil keluar dari kedua belah bibir Wonwoo ketika pemuda itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

Mingyu menekan kedua pipi Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo memekik kesakitan. Lukanya mengkerut perih.

"Kau tidak diizinkan menjawabku, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau tidak diperbolehkan. Kau ingat?" Kecam Mingyu dan langsung mendorong wajah Wonwoo kebelakang. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mundur beberapa langkah dibuatnya.

Pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan semua benda disekitaran terasa berputar. Dia sadar dia tengah berpijak pada bumi, namun ia merasa dirinya berada diawang-awang. Dan seketika tubuh ringkihnya tumbang, Wonwoo menggumamkan nama Mingyu beberapa kali dan sempat melihat Mingyu meninggalkannya yang lalu pada akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dari pingsannya ketika petir menyambar dan hujan deras mengguyur bumi berserta isinya. Aroma air hujan yang menyapa penciumannya, dan suara percikan hujan deras memekakkan telinganya. Ia sadar dirinya tengah sendirian, karena seluruh lampu dirumah itu mati. Dunianya gelap gulita. Dan hanya ada percikan-percikan cahaya yang dihasilkan dari kilat yang menyambar.

Ketika tubuh ringkihnya yang remuk dipaksakan olehnya berjalan mencari saklar, akhirnya ia mampu menerangi kehidupan rumahnya dengan cahaya lampu. Matanya terpejam saat cahaya menyapa retinanya, menusuk dan memedihkan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, pemuda itu menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya.

Matanya mencari benda penunjuk waktu.

 **00.55**

Sudah sangat malam. Ia pingsan terlalu lama. Namun, pikirannya menerawang. _Kemana Mingyu pergi?_

.

.

Wonwoo bangkit dari keterpurukkannya ketika mendengar suara pintu dibanting dari luar. Seseorang telah datang. Seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

 _Kim Mingyu.._

Senyum merekah dibibir penuh lukannya. Namun, kepulangan Kim Mingyu berhasil menutupi sakit yang dideritanya.

Setengah berlari pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu keluar dari kamarnya dan mengejar Mingyu yang datang.

Dan pemuda bernama Mingyu itu datang dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tubuh tinggi Mingyu basah dan menggigil. Wonwoo terkejut.

"Mingyu! Ya Tuhan!" Teriak Wonwoo yang langsung berlari kencang menuju Mingyu yang berjalan sempoyongan.

Wonwoo merengkuh Mingyu kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh ringkihnya menahan berat badan Mingyu yang melebihi berat badannya. Wonwoo tahu. Tahu bahwa, _Mingyu sama-sama terpuruk, sama dengannya._

" _Hyeong.._ " Mingyu berujar lirih..

"Yaa Mingyu? Aku disini.." Jawab Wonwoo setengah berbisik dan lirih. Ia terluka melihat Mingyu terluka.

"Bantu aku _hyeong.._ "

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi cara membantumu, sayangku.."

"Bantu aku agar mencintaimu sepenuhnya, _hyeong.._ "

Tak sadar, keduanya menangis.

"Jangan biarkan ada sisi dari diriku yang membencimu.."

Wonwoo menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari manik Mingyu. Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya jauh lebih deras dari hujan saat ini.

"Jangan menangisiku, Wonwoo _hyeong_. Aku jahat.." Tangis Mingyu menjadi saat menyadari bahwa Wonwoo juga menangis untuknya.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Pemuda itu menarik Mingyu kedalam pelukannya lagi tanpa menghiraukan tubuhnya yang terikut basah oleh Mingyu.

Karena, bagaimana pun saat ketika bayang-bayang orang yang mencintai Wonwoo sepenuh hati dan memintanya berpaling..

Bagaimana pun saat ketika Wonwoo berfikir akan beralih hati..

Dan bagaimana pun cara Wonwoo untuk meninggalkan Mingyu..

Ia tidak akan berhasil.

Kenapa?

Karena, rasa cinta Mingyu untuk Wonwoo melebihi rasa cinta orang-orang yang mencintai Wonwoo. Namun, rasa benci Mingyu pada Wonwoo melebihi rasa cinta Mingyu untuk Wonwoo..

Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo karena pemuda bersurai hitam gelap itu selalu membuka tangannya untuk menampung Mingyu dan memberikan Mingyu kasih sayang dan juga membuat Mingyu merasakan apa itu rasa cinta..

Dan Mingyu membenci Wonwoo karena.. Pemuda berwajah datar namun berhati sehalus kapas itu membuat Mingyu berbelok dan berdosa. Menyalahkan pergaulan yang membuat orientasi seksualnya rusak. Wonwoo berhasil mengubah Mingyu yang normal menjadi Gay..

Mingyu sangat membenci ketidaknormalan ketertarikan kepada sesama jenis. Maka ia akan membenci Wonwoo dan melebihi rasa benci itu dibanding rasa cintanya.

Persetan dengan luka Jeon Wonwoo. Karena Mingyu juga terluka.

Prinsipnya, _mereka harus sama-sama terluka_.

Itu saja.

Tidak lebih!

 **.**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Gue tuh sebenarnya gapande bikin menye-menye. Hurt comfot kaya gini bukan style gue sebenarnya. Terbukti dengan bahasa yang berbelit dan susah dipahami. Gue sadar.**

 **Karena gue seorang penulis yang emang menulis sesuai mood. Dan ini terbentuk karena kestressan gue terhadap sekolah. Hah.**

 **And. Gue cape nyiksa Mingyu mulu. Jadinya, gue mau nyiksa Wonwoo deh.**

 **Haha.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **See you with other fiction.**

 **And, Bye.**


End file.
